Reclaim Book 2 in Dark Eclipse Series
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full summary and warnings inside: It's been three years since Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were captured. They've had to stay hidden and wait for the day they could return to Konoha and take the Council down for what they had done to them. When that day comes, none of them are truly prepared for what the repercussions of their decision would be.


_**A/N: This is the sequel to my Reborn story, the first book in a new series called Dark Eclipse. You will need to read that one first before reading this story for it all to make sense.**_

 _ **Summary: It's been three years since Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were captured. They've had to stay hidden and wait for the day they could return to Konoha and take the Council down for what they had done to them. When that day comes, none of them are truly prepared for what the repercussions of their decision would be. Afterall, telling your parents that you are not only in a relationship with two other men, but one of them is a vampire, not exactly easy to do. With war fast approaching Sasuke will need to fight along side Konoha to ensure the world doesn't get destroyed. With Shikamaru and Kiba standing beside him, Sasuke gets ready to show the world just who he is. They are determined to get through this together, just like they have for the past three years.**_

 _ **Story Warnings: Male/Male/Male Sex, Sexual situations, violence and swearing.**_

 _ ***Italics are sign language***_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Sasuke gave a grunt at the pleasure that shot through him. He was currently buried deep inside of Shikamaru while Kiba was deep inside of him. They were all a moaning mess as they made love once again. They had been together for almost two years now and Sasuke couldn't believe that this had happened. He was glad that it did though. He couldn't imagine ever being without either of them.

"Oh don't stop. I'm so close Love." Shikamaru moaned.

Sasuke gave a small growl as he snaked his hand around and started to jerk Shikamaru off.

"You both are so fucking sexy." Kiba said as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gave a pant at the pleasure that shot through him. Shikamaru couldn't stop moaning and he knew he was close.

"Sas."

Sasuke kissed along Shikamaru's neck as he lowered his fangs and gently slid them into his neck. With the first pull of blood Shikamaru gave a loud moan and came hard on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave a groan at the sweet taste of his lover and after a few pulls he released his fangs and licked the wound of any excess blood. Shikamaru collapsed onto the bed with his ass in the air. Sasuke was still buried deep inside of Shikamaru and Kiba placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and thrusted forward, burying himself even deeper into Sasuke. Sasuke gave a grunt as Kiba hit his sweet spot. Sasuke stayed buried inside of Shikamaru while Kiba pounded into Sasuke, making sure he hit his sweet spot each time. Sasuke couldn't stop panting as the pleasure took over him.

"You feel so good Love. So tight, so hot." Kiba said as he kissed along Sasuke's neck.

Shikamaru moaned as Kiba's thrusting was pushing Sasuke even deeper into him.

"You want him to fill you up Babe?" Kiba said to Shikamaru.

"Fuck yes. I want to feel it. Come for us Love." Shikamaru moaned.

Sasuke gave a hiss and Kiba pounded into Sasuke even faster hitting his sweet spot. With a long groan Sasuke came deep inside of Shikamaru, causing him to let out a moan. Kiba moved his arm and place it around Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Kiba's wrists and sucked on it before he slid his fangs into it and took a long pull of his blood. Kiba gave a moan as he came hard and fast inside of Sasuke. Sasuke groaned at the warmth that filled him and the sweet taste filling his mouth. Once Sasuke felt Kiba stop pulsing he released his fangs and licked Kiba's wrist before they all collapsed onto the bed. They were all breathing heavy and sweaty. They loved their time together. They loved waking up wrapped in each others arms and their morning sex.

It had been a long three years together. It took some adjustment for the three of them to be used to being on their own and so far away from home. Itachi had gotten them into a small village with a three bedroom house close by the ocean in the Land of Earth. It was a nice village and with the mountains everywhere and forest they were able to stay well hidden from anyone that might recognize them. They had spent a good six months just staying inside or out by the water. They didn't go into the village unless they had to and even then Sasuke never left. Itachi had compelled the blood bank and the butchers to give them the blood whenever they came in. It was a really rough first year for Sasuke. He had to deal with the trauma he had endured during their capture. He had to deal with being a vampire now. His emotions were heightened and for someone that had spent his whole life not allowing to be able to feel emotions it was a lot for him to handle. He was still trying to deal with everything, but he was doing a lot better. There were things they discovered about his vampirism along the way, like how he can't tolerate milk anymore. His taste buds seem to have changed slightly. His gums also hurt from time to time as his body was still adjusting to the change. Sasuke also couldn't talk, which meant he couldn't compel anyone.

It wasn't all bad though. They had truly enjoyed their time together once they took that leap to being in a relationship. They often would have dinner out by the ocean, they would lay out back and look at the stars. They had a set place in the relationship and none of them could ever imagine not being with the other. Kiba's stomach growled and they all smiled.

"I guess we better get up and get some breakfast. Then we can go on a hunt. I'm sure we can find more bandits to fight." Shikamaru said.

"Is it safe? It's only been a week since we've been out. I thought we needed to be more careful about it with the rumors." Kiba said not comfortable with potentially putting them at risk.

"It's been a week, I don't think it's too dangerous for us to go out for a quick fight. The rumors haven't left the area I'm sure. Even if they have, no one is going to believe that a real life vampire exists. Everyone in a place of authority has ruled it as an animal attack. Besides, no one is looking too hard into it with them being criminals. We'll be ok."

" _I can go alone, I don't want you both to be at risk of being exposed."_ Sasuke signed.

"You go, we go. That's our promise to each other remember? If it wasn't safe for us I would say so. We'll be fine. There have been no signs of this rumor spreading outside of the village. It's safe to go." Shikamaru said confidently.

"Let's get some food then. What are we waiting for?" Kiba said with a smile as he leaned over and gave both boys a quick kiss before getting up.

Sasuke gave Shikamaru a kiss before they both got up. They all went about their normal routine. Shikamaru went to take a shower first while Sasuke worked on cooking breakfast, as he was the only one that could actually cook, and Kiba went to check the property to make sure they didn't have any threats lurking. Once breakfast was cooked they all sat down to eat. Sasuke made sure to have a glass of blood with his. After they were finished Sasuke went to take his shower while the boys cleaned up. Once Sasuke was done it was Kiba's turn. It was a routine that had taken a bit of getting organized during the first few months, but it worked for them. Once they were all dressed they grabbed their masks that covered only the top part of their face before they headed out. Sasuke needed the blood, but they also found he needed the fighting. He needed the hunt. His fangs ached for it. The need to bite someone. Itachi said he had it too, but it lessens the older you get. Itachi was only in his fifth year and he still had the urge every now and then, but nowhere near the level it used to be. That was the only thing that was helping Sasuke through any of this besides his boyfriends. Itachi had been through it. He had someone he could talk to that understood exactly what he was feeling. It was the second blessing to come out of what happened to them. The first and only other one was his relationship now with the boys. They couldn't believe how fast the years have gone. They had no idea what today would bring for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto found themselves traveling through the forest in the Northern part of the Land of Earth. They had received a mission from Tsunade regarding suspicious attacks on bandits and criminals in the area. When questioned why they needed to handle it when the Hidden Village of Earth was right there Tsunade had explained that no ninja wanted the mission. Apparently, rumors were going around how a vampire was killing these men. They were beaten, drained of their blood by two puncture holes in the side of their neck. They had been ruling it animal attacks because of the uproar the country was in over it. They all thought it was ridiculous and stupid for ninja to be reacting this way, but Kakashi was more than happy to spend the time outside of the village.

Over the past three years things had been extremely hard on Kakashi. His relationship with Naruto and Sakura was strained and all but gone. Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya and had been gone most of the past three years. Sakura had been with Tsunade learning medical jutsu to become a medic-nin and without Sasuke Kakashi didn't have a student anymore. Without Sasuke he didn't have a son anymore. Everyone had told him barely three days after he laid his son to rest that he needed to move on and forget about him, but it wasn't that simple to Kakashi. This wasn't some student he trained in the academy. This was Sasuke, this was his son. This was a person he loved completely that got ripped away from him. Someone that was still to this day being framed for crimes he didn't commit. Forgetting about Sasuke wasn't possible. Kakashi refused to allow himself to ever forget about him. Every week he would go to Sasuke's grave and place new flowers down for it. He made sure it was kept tidy and in good standing. When Kakashi wasn't out on missions he was trying to find any evidence that he could to prove that Sasuke was innocent. He had his hounds out searching for any clue that could lead him to who may have done this to his son. He came back empty each time, and each time it got harder and harder to take. Kakashi often found himself alone in his home with a bottle of sake just to make it through the night. He knew that he should move on, that Sasuke would want him to move on and not do this to himself, but Kakashi just couldn't do that. Not until he got justice for his son, then he would figure out what the next steps would be.

The tension within the group was noticeable. Kakashi didn't blame Naruto and Sakura for believing everything they were told. For moving on and all but forgetting about their time with Sasuke. They went their separate ways with their training and never looked back. Sakura and Naruto were friends still, but they weren't as close as they should have been. All of the old Genin teams, minus Gai's team felt like a part of them was missing. They had all lost a team member, and as far as they knew by someone they knew and trusted. It left a hole in the groups, one that could never be filled. This wasn't how their time as a Genin squad was supposed to go.

They slowed down to a walk when they approached the area that had the most kills. It was daylight though so they had no idea what they were expecting. Kakashi had just wanted to see the area and see if maybe someone was living around here that could be responsible for these kills. Or if it was an animal where their den could be.

"Vampires. Could you imagine?" Naruto asked breaking the silence that had been there since yesterday when they woke up.

"It's stupid. They don't exist. It's just something that a writer made up one day and now it's exploded into this whole big deal. It's physically impossible for a vampire to exist." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't think it's possible?" Naruto asked.

"No way. Once someone is dead, that's it, there is no coming back. Besides these kills have happened at night and during the day. A vampire is out of the question, even if they did exist." Sakura said.

"Still, it'd be cool to see one. To get to kill one. Could you imagine being able to stake someone through the heart? And then poof gone. Some can even turn into bats from what I've read in my comics." Naruto said very interested in the idea of meeting a vampire.

"Exactly in a comic book. They don't exist. Even if it is a person doing these killings, they are probably using a weapon to make the puncture marks. Or they have cosmetic snake fangs surgically implanted. The people here are just being ridiculous."

"It doesn't matter what is the cause of these killings. Our mission is to find out and stop what or who it is." Kakashi said sick of hearing about this already.

They were almost at the area when the sounds of fighting caught their attention. They quickly went to where the sounds were coming from and stayed hidden behind some trees and bushes. Kakashi wanted to watch and see what they were up against first. They saw a group of bandits, five of them, all in a fight with three men in black masks that covered just their eyes and the bridge of their nose. The one man was larger than the other two. He was fighting one man, while a second man stood off to the side holding three men in a shadow jutsu. The last man was easily fighting his one opponent and it was clear he was a good fighter.

"How can he do that shadow jutsu? I thought only the Nara family could." Sakura whispered.

"It's not a blood limit. There are ninja that have done the technique before." Kakashi whispered back.

"They seem to have a system." Naruto whispered.

"The one holds the extras back and then releases one when another goes down. That bigger one is using more strength than fighting skills." Kakashi observed.

"He's the muscle and the last one is the fighter. It's a good strategy." Sakura added.

They watched as the men easily fought with their opponent. They were all instantly shocked when the fighter of the group, his eyes changed to yellow and he had fangs come down in his mouth. He went and sank his fangs into his opponent's neck and started to drink the blood.

"Holy crap." Naruto said shocked.

"That's not possible. He shouldn't be able to tolerate drinking blood." Sakura said completely shocked and confused.

"He could be an experiment from Orochimaru that got away." Kakashi said not sure how it was possible either.

"I thought you said vampires didn't exist." Naruto said to Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"They don't. There's a scientific reason for this." Sakura said still shocked at what she was seeing.

The man released his fangs and his victim fell dead at his feet. The muscle in the group of them had taken care of his own opponent and the man released his shadow jutsu for the next two. The three shinobis worked on eliminating the bandits until the very last one was down. The muscle of the group had his man unconscious in his arms and passed him off to the fighter in the group.

"Here Love."

The fighter didn't even hesitate to sink his fangs into the man's neck and drain him of blood. The other two men didn't show any signs of discomfort at all towards the actions of the man currently drinking blood. It was completely normal to them. The Konoha ninja couldn't believe what they were seeing. The one man had drained three of the bandits like it was nothing to him. His body shouldn't have been able to tolerate anywhere near that level of blood. They had no idea what to make of this, but they knew they would need a plan. They were confident that they could handle themselves against these three men, but they would need to be careful not to get bitten by the one man. If they lost too much blood it would be over. The last man fell to the ground and the man's eyes went back to normal as his fangs disappeared. He wiped at the blood on the side of his mouth, but missed some of it. Kakashi was debating on if they should leave and regroup first before taking these men on, but that thought went right out the window when they were made.

The three men turned their attention right at them as the one that hadn't fought spoke.

"Come out now."

The three of them looked at each other, it was now or never. They all stood up and walked into the small clearing where the other three men were standing. Instantly both the muscle and the man that spoke moved in front of the fighter to block him off. It was a weird behaviour considering how dangerous the fighter was. Kakashi knew he would be the toughest to beat out of the three of them.

"What do you want?" Kiba demanded.

"You can't go around killing people. We've been given orders to stop you." Naruto answered.

"Why you and not ninja from the area?" Shikamaru demanded. They had no idea that rumors had spread that far. It was close to a week's travel to reach the Land of Fire territory from here.

"It was past down to us. Surrender now or we will be forced to take you out by force." Sakura said.

Sasuke was doing his best to keep his eyes down and not looking at any of them. He couldn't believe they were here. He never expected to truly see them again. He wasn't prepared for this. He had wanted to reach out to Kakashi so many times during the past three years. Just like Shikamaru and Kiba wanted to reach out to their families. But they knew it was too risky. Sasuke couldn't help but look at Kakashi real quick. The second his eyes landed on him though Sasuke couldn't look away. Even though Sasuke could only really see one eye on Kakashi's face he could see a great deal. He was exhausted and his eye held a haunted look in it. The last three years hadn't been easy on him. Sasuke instantly felt guilt punching him in the stomach. He knew that Kakashi believing him to be dead was going to be hard on him, but Sasuke didn't expect it to still be affecting him like this.

The second Kakashi's eye landed on Sasuke's Kakashi felt like the world was shattering around him. He knew those eyes. He didn't know how it was possible, but he knew those eyes. Sasuke snapped his eyes down to the ground. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't recognize him, but even looking at Kakashi was painful, shameful. Kakashi had seen what he just did. He had seen him killing and feeding off of someone. Kakashi took a step towards them as he spoke.

"I know those eyes." He said gently with a loving tone to his voice.

Shikamaru and Kiba instantly put their arm out to block Sasuke off even more. They had no idea what was going to happen, but they knew that Sasuke was the one that Konoha would be after.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. He looked at Shikamaru and then at Kiba. You could just see the tattoos on Kiba's face and Kakashi knew what was going on. He didn't know anything about the situation, but he knew who these three were. He walked closer to them and made sure he kept his hands out of his pockets and where they could be seen.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I would never hurt him." Kakashi said to Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. The three of them knew that Kakashi had figured it out. They didn't think anyone would, especially with a mask on. They didn't realise how much Kakashi truly knew about Sasuke. To know that it was him just by his eyes was completely unexpected to them. Kakashi closed the gap between him and the three boys. He could see both Shikamaru and Kiba tense up, but that didn't bother Kakashi. It made him feel better. It meant that at least during these past three years Sasuke had two people that cared enough about him to protect him. Kakashi moved his hands slightly slow so no one would get any more anxious about him being so close. He gently placed his hands on the bottom of Sasuke's mask and gently pulled it up and off of Sasuke. The second Kakashi laid eyes on him he felt his eyes water. This was real. His son was alive and standing right here in front of him.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a smile, even though he couldn't see it. "Hi son."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as his own eyes watered. He wasn't expecting that to ever come out of Kakashi's mouth, especially after what happened to him. It felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Like he could breathe. Kakashi pulled Sasuke in for a hug and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi and buried his head in Kakashi's chest. Kakashi just held onto Sasuke. He buried his head in Sasuke's hair and just smelled him in. It was his son and he was here and alive, nothing else mattered. Nothing. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other and gave the other a warm smile. They removed their masks, there was no point anymore.

"What the hell is going on? You guys are dead. Your bodies were buried." Naruto asked completely blown by this.

"How is this possible?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long story." Shikamaru answered.

"Well you better start talking. You let everyone believe you were dead. How can you do that to your family and friends?" Naruto asked pissed at the pain that was brought on by a lie.

"We didn't have a choice." Kiba said with an edge to his voice. He wasn't going to let anyone tell them what they did was wrong. They didn't go through what they did, they didn't get an opinion.

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi said as he pulled back. There was still some blood on the side of Sasuke's mouth and he moved his hand and wiped it away. Sasuke looked down in shame again, but Kakashi's wasn't having any of it. He placed his hands on the side of Sasuke's face by his chin and lifted it up. "None of it matters to me. You will always be my son. I don't ever want to see that look in your eyes again. You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. Whatever this is, it doesn't bother me. You are my son and you will always be my son."

Sasuke wanted to say something back, but he couldn't say anything. Sasuke gave Kakashi a small smile and he looked over at Shikamaru and signed something to him.

"He said you will always be his dad. And that he's sorry."

"Why didn't he say that?" Sakura asked.

"What happened to your voice?" Kakashi asked as he signed it as well so Sasuke knew that he could still talk to him without any problems. He didn't expect the confused look on Sasuke's face though.

"Ya we don't know those ones. We only know the alphabet." Kiba said.

"That's ok, I can teach you." Kakashi easily said.

"He doesn't have a voice, they took it." Shikamaru answered.

"What do you mean they took it?" Naruto asked confused.

"They removed his vocal cords, his whole voice box." Shikamaru clarified.

"And who is they? Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Long story." Kiba said again.

"You have a place nearby?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke gave a nod. Kakashi spoke as he went and put Sasuke's mask back on. "We need to get you three out of sight."

Kiba and Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice. They put their own masks back on as Kakashi summoned his hounds.

"I need you to take care of the bodies. Make sure no one finds them." Kakashi ordered.

"You got it boss." Bull said on their behalf.

"You can't just hide them and pretend like none of this happened." Sakura said angry that Kakashi was covering this up. Five men were dead, and that was just today.

"We can't talk about it here." Kakashi said with a final tone to his voice.

"Sasuke, Kiba." Shikamaru said with a nod over off to the side.

Both Sasuke and Kiba went over to Shikamaru and the three of them stood together. Naruto and Sakura joined Kakashi for their own conversation.

"What the hell is going on? Sasuke was drinking their blood. He killed them. We can't ignore that." Naruto said.

"I'm not saying we are. But I'm not about to assume the worst in them. They faked their deaths for a reason. They've been in hiding for three years for a reason. We owe it to them to find out what really happened three years ago." Kakashi said with authority in his voice. He was not going to just arrest Sasuke or pretend that he didn't exist and go back to the village. Something happened, something horrible and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"But what is he now? He had fangs, his eyes turned yellow. He was drinking blood. He's not the same Sasuke that we knew." Sakura said.

"You don't know that. Besides, he's still Sasuke. If you can't deal with it that's your choice, but you owe it to them to find out what really happened before you decide if you are staying or going. Get the truth first and then decide." Kakashi said.

They turned their attention to the other three to see what they were talking about. Both Shikamaru and Kiba weren't signing, but Sasuke was. Sasuke kept his back to them so they could have a private conversation. They did notice how Kiba and Shikamaru would touch Sasuke or how they would lean into each other.

"That doesn't look just friendly." Sakura said.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked.

"Like the three of them are in a relationship." Sakura answered.

"What? No way. How would that even be possible? You can't be in a relationship with two other people." Naruto said as he watched them more closely.

"People can be in a relationship with anyone they wish, even if that is more than one person. They have been on their own for three years. I wouldn't advise you to say something that might make them defensive about it. It's been just them this whole time and they have obviously been through something. Don't be so quick to judge." Kakashi advised.

"I'm not judging. Just confused. I thought they were dead. They have graves, we mourned them. I just want answers and find out why." Naruto said.

"It seems like they are talking about if they should let us be there or not. Hopefully we do get to find out why." Sakura said.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke were having a quick conversation about what to do. Sasuke was still completely shocked by Kakashi's behaviour that he didn't really have much to say.

"I thought you said the rumors hadn't gone that far." Kiba said.

"To my knowledge they didn't. We need to decide if we want them knowing where we live."

"I don't see them leaving without getting answers. And we can't let them leave without knowing. They could tell someone."

"What do you want to do Love?"

" _I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. Kiba's right though. They won't just leave without answers. We owe them answers. I don't think they would give our location away."_

"It's also the safest place for us to be to talk about this. Anyone could hear us out here." Kiba said.

Shikamaru gave a nod before he spoke. "How are you Love?"

" _I don't know what I feel. Relieved that he doesn't seem to hate me like I thought he would. Guilty because he looks terrible. Scared for them to find out the truth to what happened. I don't want them to know about the rape. I might tell Kakashi, but I don't want Naruto and Sakura knowing."_

"No one has to know what you don't want to tell. You can take the lead on what you want them to know. We'll back you completely Love." Kiba said.

"The choice is yours here Love. I think it would be safer to do this back at the house though. I don't like us being exposed here, especially now knowing that Konoha is aware of these murders." Shikamaru said.

" _We'll do this at home. You're right we can't be out like this."_

Shikamaru and Kiba both gave a nod and the leaned in to kiss Sasuke's cheek on the side that they were on. Sasuke kissed them back on their cheek before they made their way back over to the others.

"So you guys are together?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business." Kiba said with an edge to his voice.

"Kiba." Shikamaru warned.

" _We'll head home and we can talk."_

"Lead the way." Kakashi said warmly.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"They are going to take us to their home." Kakashi answered.

Kiba placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back to help offer some support as they made their way back towards their home. No one talked as the three boys led the way to their home. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto had a hundred questions, but they knew they couldn't ask them about it out here. They had to wait until they arrived in a safe place for that to happen. Kakashi's mind was going a mile a minute with possibilities of what happened three years ago and what had happened to Sasuke to make him what he is. Kakashi meant what he said, he didn't care that Sasuke was drinking people's blood. He didn't care that he had fangs or his eyes change to yellow at times. None of it mattered to him because his son was alive. Kakashi could deal with the rest, that was nothing compared to the agonizing pain that was constantly in his chest during the past three years. He had his son back and he was not about to lose him again.

They arrived at the small house that looked more like a cottage. It had a large wrap around porch with a few chairs on it and a table at the front. They were surrounded by trees on three sides to help keep the house more secluded and covered. Kakashi could see that at the back of the house was the ocean not too far. They were also more up on a cliff from one of the numerous hills and mountains. It would give them a better sight around them. They had thought this location through. Kakashi also noticed many different traps that were set up around the property to give them added protection and a warning should they have an enemy find them. Shikamaru unlocked the door and they all went in.

The inside was nice as well. The kitchen was off to the left side and it was all open so you could see the rest of the house. There was a good size island in the kitchen that faced the living room. In the living room there was a t.v, a black leather sectional couch and a black leather chair. There was an old fashioned trunk in the middle to work as a coffee table. Over just off to the living room was a small breakfast nook with a bay window that looked out at the ocean. They had a small table there as well just big enough for four people. A set of wooden stairs would lead up to the second floor where the three bedrooms and bathroom were. Just off to the breakfast nook was the door to go out back, it was an old fashioned french door with rod iron designs in the middle of it. It was a really nice house that the three of them had turned into a home. They even had some pictures around the room and up on the walls of the three of them together doing different stuff. Sitting out on the beach, out in town, at dinner. Some were sweet and some were just them being silly. It warmed Kakashi's heart to see them. To see that the three of them hadn't been miserable this whole time. As much as it hurt to have believed his son was dead, at least he wasn't in pain this whole time. He had managed to find some joy in his life.

The three of them removed their masks and placed them down in a rope basket by the door. Shikamaru gestured towards the living room as he spoke.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Do you want tea?"

"No we want answers." Naruto said not happy about having to wait for so long.

"It's a long story." Kiba said as he placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back once more and guided him over to the couch where they normally sat.

The others followed and sat down themselves. Sasuke always sat in the corner of the sectional where the two parts connect with Kiba on his right and Shikamaru on his left. Sasuke placed his left knee up slightly and Shikamaru placed his arm around it to bring them closer. Kakashi sat down on the chair so he could see Sasuke and his hands better, while Naruto and Sakura sat down on the couch.

"I don't even know where to start." Shikamaru said as he let out a sigh.

"At the beginning. Take your time, go as slow as you need. If you need a break, take a break." Kakashi said completely understanding how difficult this would be for any of them.

" _It started with me."_ Sasuke said.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that." Kiba said with strength in his voice to Sasuke.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said it started with him. Why do you feel that way Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he was the one they were after. Shikamaru and me were on our way home when we walked through the training grounds that night just after nine. We came upon four men beating Sasuke. He was pretty beat up, the one was holding his arms back so he couldn't fight. We jumped in to try and help him, but they were all Jounin level ninja. They didn't have any forehead protectors on, but they were well trained. We all ended up knocked out and when we woke up we were in this cement room with collars on that blocked out chakra." Kiba started.

"We didn't know where we were or how long we had been out. Sasuke was out the longest. Later on we found out we were on the outskirts of the Village of Valleys. Less than four hours away. They came in that night, but nothing happened. They just talked about how they were going to break us and then sell us out in some sex trade." Shikamaru continued.

"Sex trade?" Sakura asked.

"It's where you sell a person out for sex. It's a growing problem in the world for the past five years. Children as young as ten are being kidnapped and sold all over the world. There is a great deal of money involved, millions in profits." Kakashi explained.

"They kept talking about how no one would find us. That everyone would believe Sasuke left on his own. Sasuke had the leader pretty scared for a minute though. We almost thought he was going to let us go." Kiba said proudly.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said that Kakashi would be already looking for him. That he would never believe he left willingly or betrayed the village. The leader thought he was bluffing, but then Sasuke told him how he stays at Kakashi's place throughout the week. That he was the closest thing he had to a dad and he wouldn't stop looking for him." Shikamaru answered.

"He had the guy sweating. I think that's part of the reason why he left us alone that night." Kiba added.

"I was looking for you. I had all of my hounds out searching for you. They were on your scent, but it started to storm. Between the wind and the rain they couldn't get a strong enough scent. I kept looking for you." Kakashi said.

"We know. The leader would give us updates every time he came back. We know everyone was looking. We know you got thrown in a cell because you refused to believe Sasuke killed us. We know you did everything you could to keep looking." Kiba said.

"How did the leader know that though?" Sakura asked.

"Because the Council and possibly the Hokage, hired them to kill Sasuke." Shikamaru answered.

"What?" Kakashi asked with anger flooding his voice.

"What? No way that's not possible. They must have been lying." Naruto instantly said. Refusing to believe that the village would ever do something like this to one of their own.

"The leader kept talking about it. Sasuke was supposed to be alone. They screwed up by going after him without making sure there was no one else around. They were supposed to kill him but they saw dollar signs and thought they could make some money off from him. They grabbed us to do the same. The Council created the bodies that you buried for me and Kiba. The leader had taken our forehead protectors that first night before we woke up and a kunai from Sasuke's pouch. The Council used someone else's blood and lied about the results. They blamed Sasuke so they could then fake his death to cover it all up. They were then going to allow the leader to sell us and give them a percentage of the profits that were made off of us. They gave the leader three days to break Sasuke, if they couldn't get him to give in they would kill him and the Council was going to pay them a small fortune to do it. They would then get money from us." Shikamaru explained.

"They knew that people would believe that Sasuke went to the Sound. They thought they could get rid of Sasuke and Orochimaru at the same time. It's not the first time the Council and the Hokage has done something like this. The Council and the Third had ordered Itachi to kill his whole Clan, Sasuke included. When Itachi refused to kill Sasuke he was sent out on this mission with the Akatsuki to spy on them. They figured once word got out that Sasuke was dead, Itachi would go to them and find out what happened. They would blame Orochimaru and Itachi would kill him." Kiba said.

"Wait, the Clan's death was really genocide?" Sakura asked sadly.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi told us. Sasuke had endured three days of torture. They tortured him all day long until some time in the night when they would leave. That third night they had left Sasuke's collar off. That third day they had removed his voice box, they probably forgot to put it back on. When Sasuke was younger Itachi taught him to flare his chakra if he was ever in danger. Itachi would be able to feel it no matter where in the world he was and he would come for him. It was a last hope for us. Sasuke flared his chakra and then a few hours later Itachi and his partner Kisame rescued us. We told Itachi what happened and he told all of us what the Council had ordered in the past. We don't know if the Fifth had anything to do with this, but we know the Council did without a doubt." Kiba answered.

"Ok, but why not come back once you were rescued? You weren't really dead and you three could have told the Fifth what happened." Naruto said.

"Because we don't know if the Fifth was innocent in this. They wanted Sasuke dead and they weren't going to stop. Sasuke couldn't go back. Not then and not after everything he was going through. Itachi gave us the choice of staying with Sasuke and living in hiding for however long it took or going back to Konoha. But it would leave Sasuke on his own. We couldn't do that to him." Kiba answered.

"Itachi had Kisame make it look like we died trying to escape. The men that captured us were killed and it looked like we all died from injuries during the fight. Itachi then went to Danzo's house and told him that he had found Sasuke dead with all of us. Danzo did what we all expected and blamed Orochimaru. He then had ANBU collect our not bodies and he figured he got away with everything. Itachi found us this place and made sure we got here safely. He's been by once a month to check in on us. He's trained all of us with different techniques and fighting to make sure we were ready for anything. He's been really good to us. We couldn't have done this without him." Shikamaru continued.

"But your families. They buried you. They mourned you. They still do. How could you not contact them?" Sakura asked hurt that everyone had believed them to be dead only for it to be a lie. She should be happy, but she couldn't bring herself to be just yet.

"We wanted to. But any contact and we risked exposing ourselves. It was hard on all of us." Kiba said.

" _They didn't want to put me in any more danger."_

"He said they didn't want to put him in any more danger. Because of who you are now?" Kakashi asked gently.

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi could once again see the shame in his eyes. Sasuke was comfortable with who he was, but only around Shikamaru and Kiba. Anyone else and it seemed like he felt ashamed of who he was. Uncomfortable with it. Shikamaru and Kiba both picked up on it and they tightened their grip on Sasuke to offer him their support.

" _It's up to you."_ Shikamaru signed to Sasuke. He didn't speak out loud because he didn't want Naruto and Sakura to overhear. He knew Kakashi would be able to tell what they were saying, but he wasn't worried about that.

" _You have nothing to be ashamed of Love. Don't let them change how you feel about yourself. We love you. Itachi loves you. We all love you exactly the way you are. If they can't handle it or accept it then fuck them."_ Kiba signed.

"What are they saying?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"If they wanted you to know they would have said it out loud." Kakashi simply said.

"But they know you can understand what they are saying." Sakura pointed out.

"And that should tell you something." Was all Kakashi said on the matter. Before he signed to the three boys. _"The choice is yours Sasuke, but know that what you tell me, what anyone tells me I will always love you. You are my son, that will never change. True friends will understand and accept you. I think they are true friends to you. They'll have questions, but they'll come to accept you for who you are and for the relationship you are in."_

" _What do you want to do Love?"_ Shikamaru signed.

Sasuke let out a sigh before he spoke. _"Tell them. Hopefully they don't try to kill me."_

" _They won't Love."_ Kiba signed with a warm smile.

"The leader wanted to break Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would be the hardest to break and it was like a challenge to him. Sasuke knew that if he made one sound, one scream that it would be over. The leader would have believed he broke him and he would have turned his attention to Kiba or me." Shikamaru started.

"He never made a sound. For three days he endured torture and he never made a sound. The second day the leader gave him this drug to paralyze him and one to make it so his mind stayed in the present and alert. He could feel everything, but he couldn't move at all. He couldn't even blink. They drilled into his right wrist, they broke all of his fingers on his left hand. The leader used to be a medic-nin. He operated on Sasuke. Removed his spleen and a kidney. He felt it all and he didn't make as sound."

"Oh my god." Sakura said with pain in her voice.

"They're all dead?" Kakashi asked with barely controlled rage.

"Kisame killed them. It was quick, but it needed to be to make it seem like we did it." Shikamaru answered.

"That's how you lost your voice?" Naruto asked upset as well.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"On the final day the leader removed it the same way he did for Sasuke's other two organs. He was pissed that Sasuke didn't make a sound, so he took it. He was dying though. When we got to the hospital the doctor worked on him for hours, but there wasn't anything they could do for him. His body had been through too much and he had an infection in his blood from the torture. He only had minutes left. Itachi made the choice to do something that would keep Sasuke with us." Shikamaru started.

Kiba continued as he got up to grab the documents as he knew that they would want to see them. "Five years ago now Itachi found this scientist, Rochi, he was looking for a way to become immortal. Itachi had been sick for a few years with the Uchiha disease, a disease that was killing him because of the power of his chakra that goes through his eyes. A lot of Uchiha have gotten it and there was no cure. Itachi wanted to find a cure so he didn't die and leave Sasuke on his own. Rochi was Itachi's last chance of beating the disease. Rochi had an ancient seal that allowed him to travel to all these different dimensions in the universe. He took parts of each dimension and he created his cure." Kiba placed the notebooks on the trunk as Shikamaru continued.

"It's a lot of scientific writing and it is complicated, but basically he created this cure for any blood disease. It would make the person immortal. He had other test subjects and it worked. They were cured of their disease, but it made them different. Vampire isn't the right term for it, but it's as close as a term as we could get."

"Wait, so you're like a real vampire? But you were in the sun." Naruto said very excited about this.

"It's the closest term we can use for it, but it's not perfect. Rochi's subjects would become overtaken by blood lust. They craved blood and would kill anything and anyone to get it non stop. It gave them fangs and their eyes were yellow, it made them faster and stronger. They couldn't be in the sunlight without burning. But it made them healthy and they stopped aging. He had been working on it for close to ten years by the time Itachi got to him. He had perfected the serum as best as he could. It would make a person immortal within reason and he was able to adapt the serum to get rid of the blood lust. He made it possible for the person to still age up to twenty-one as long as they had enough blood during the day to allow their body to continue to grow. There's a lot more that we don't know, that we can only find out as time goes on, but it saved Sasuke's life." Shikamaru answered.

"Itachi got the cure first, five years ago. He didn't know what would really happen. Rochi just said it would cure him, Itachi was running out of time so he took the risk. Only Rochi didn't explain what would happen to him once he was injected. Rochi stabbed him right in the heart, killed him. Kisame almost killed Rochi when he explained what would happen. Itachi woke up a couple hours later in what is called transition. He needed to drink human blood in order to continue on living. If he didn't within twenty-four hours he would return to being dead. Itachi drank the blood and basically became a vampire. When we found out that Sasuke only had minutes left to live Itachi gave Sasuke some of his blood. If you die with a vampire's blood in you, you will then wake up in transition and be given the same choice. Itachi got Sasuke to drink the blood packages and he became a vampire." Kiba finished.

"And what does that mean for Sasuke? He's obviously aged, how much blood does he need in a day? How is he outside during the day? Have any side effects come up?" Kakashi asked concerned about what Sasuke had been going through.

"Itachi found a seal that he uses to be able to be protected by the sun. He put it on Sasuke before we left the hospital. He needs about twenty-four packages of blood a day to be able to continue aging and growing until he's twenty-one. There have been a few things along the way that came up that we didn't really know. Nothing serious." Kiba answered.

"And you've been able to get enough blood?" Kakashi asked as that was a large number of packages a day.

"We have. Itachi can compel people, it's like a mind control thing where he can get people to do what he wants. Sasuke could too, but he needs to be able to talk to do it so he can't. Itachi compelled the blood bank and butcher's shop here to allow us to have blood packages. He doesn't need human blood only, he can drink animal blood and he does to help lessen the number of human blood he needs. We don't want to take too much and then someone else dies because of it. Animal blood will make him weaker and slow his aging so we try and make sure he has more human than animal throughout the week. We also do what you saw today. We'll fight criminals in the area to help make sure Sasuke has enough." Shikamaru answered.

"Itachi also brings a bunch of packages with him when he comes by once a month to make sure we don't ever run out. He started to bring more too once he hit twenty-one and wouldn't be able to age no matter how much he drank. We've made it work." Kiba added.

"But you're killing people. Criminals or not you are still killing them. Some were only thieves. How can you justify that?" Sakura said.

"They made the choice to be criminals or bandits. They weren't innocent. Besides, we've never fought anyone who has run away. They stayed to fight and if it's Sasuke's needs over their life, we're gonna pick Sasuke over them." Kiba said confidently.

"Because you are in a relationship?" Naruto asked.

"Ya the three of us are, so what?" Kiba said defensively.

"For how long? How does that even work?" Naruto asked.

"Twenty months and it works just like every other relationship." Shikamaru answered.

"Sasuke, is there somewhere me and you could talk?" Kakashi asked. He could see that Sasuke was feeling a little overwhelmed and could use the break.

Sasuke just gave a nod and he stood up. He gave both of his boyfriends a warm reassuring smile as he guided Kakashi out towards the back door.

" _It looks like he needs a break. We won't be long."_ Kakashi signed to Shikamaru and Kiba before he turned and followed Sasuke outside.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"That Sasuke needed the break. I know this is a lot to get used to, but he's still Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"You're telling us that our own village tried to kill him, then framed him for your fake murders. Now he's a vampire to go with it. It's a lot to take in. To process. And the three of you are dating. How did that even happen?" Sakura asked confused beyond all belief.

"It just did one night and none of us regret it. Some people believe in soulmates. For us our soul belonged to two people. We couldn't imagine never being together. It's a lot to process and it'll take time. It took us a long time too. But you'll see he's the same Sasuke you knew. He went through hell. He never broke. Even afterwards he had to try and deal with everything. All the trauma and this new world he was thrown into. We couldn't leave him like that. To be on his own suffering through it. We couldn't do it to him. He needed us and we needed to make sure he survived it." Shikamaru answered.

"It was a really hard first year for him. He barely slept. We used to have to make sure he drank the blood otherwise he wouldn't. He would go the whole day not drinking anything. He would spend hours staring at the glass of blood not wanting to drink it. It took him a long time to get comfortable with the idea of who he was now. To not feel embarrassed or ashamed of it. He would hide his fangs. He would hide when he did drink the blood. He didn't want us to see it. His emotions were heightened because of the change. He could feel everything all of a sudden. All these emotions he wasn't allowed to have or he never had before started flooding into him. It was really hard on him and he wouldn't have gotten through it alone." Kiba said.

"He needs friends. We all do, but he really needs people in his life that will still love him no matter who he is now. It's still really hard on him. He still doesn't fully accept who he is and is proud. It's not easy being so different than everyone else. Feeling like the freak in the room." Shikamaru continued.

"I know what that's like. I don't think any differently of him. I get why you didn't come back. It would have been too hard on him and with the Council looking to kill him it would have been too dangerous. I just have like hundreds of questions." Naruto said.

"You're allowed. We had a bunch, we still do. You get to ask questions Naruto." Kiba said with understanding in his voice.

"I need to process first." Sakura said completely overwhelmed.

"Take your time." Shikamaru said with a nod.

It was a lot for anyone to take and both Shikamaru and Kiba understood where Naruto and Sakura were coming from. They were hoping though that they would be friends once again with Sasuke and be two more people that Sasuke had on his side, because he was going to need it when it was time to go back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi noticed how beautiful the ocean looked from the backyard. Kakashi could also see the wooden stairs that go down the cliff and down to the ocean. The back porch held a barbeque and some outdoor patio furniture. Sasuke went and sat down on one of the large loungers with his legs brought up to his chest, an old tell of his that Sasuke seemed to still have. Kakashi sat down on the chair right next to him looking out at the ocean. He wanted to be close to Sasuke, but not crowd him.

Kakashi spoke in a gentle tone as he signed his words. "I know you've been through a lot. I just need to know why you never reached out to me. I would have come here. I would have protected you and helped get you through this. I can't imagine the pain you were in after everything they did to you. Why didn't you tell me? You know I wouldn't have said anything."

Sasuke looked down in shame. He knew that Kakashi would have dropped his whole life to come out here. He would have left against the Village's wishes if he had to. He would have easily become a missing-nin, a traitor, just to protect him. Sasuke couldn't have asked that of him. He also couldn't risk his heart.

" _I thought you would hate me. For what I am now."_

"My poor boy, I could never hate you. Especially for who you are." Kakashi said with a deep hurt in his voice.

" _I'm dead. I don't have a heartbeat. I don't need to breathe. I drink blood to survive. How can you not hate me for that?"_ Sasuke had tears building in his eyes at the pain finally coming out over this.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a brave, strong, fighter. I see a young man that survived hell. Kept his friends safe regardless of the pain it put you through. I see someone that could have taken the easy way out, but you fought to survive no matter how hard it was. And through all of that you found some hope and joy in it. I don't care if you have a heartbeat or need to breathe. You're not dead, not to me. I can see you. I can touch you and hold you. I get to talk to you. I don't care if you have to drink blood. I don't care if you kill criminals to keep living. I'll help you do it. None of it matters to me because you're here. We get to be here together again. There is not a single thing about you that I don't love and there never will be son."

Sasuke closed his eyes and a few tears leaked out. He never expected this to be happening. He thought for sure that once Kakashi knew what he was that he would hate him, be disgusted by him. This was like some dream and Sasuke was terrified to wake up. Kakashi pulled Sasuke into his arms and Sasuke curled into Kakashi's chest and let the tears fall. He couldn't describe how amazing it felt to be hugged by Kakashi again. After everything he went through to be able to actually talk with him and hugged was unbelievable to Sasuke, to both of them. Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke's head and allowed himself this time to take it all in. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled back and wiped at his cheeks.

" _I love you too Dad."_

Kakashi gave Sasuke a warm smile. "No more sad stuff now. Tell me about your boys in there. How did you three get together?" Kakashi asked playfully he wanted to make sure Sasuke understood that he was completely supportive of it, even if it was untraditional.

The biggest smile spread across Sasuke's face as he sat back. A smile Kakashi had never seen before.

"Ok that is one hell of a smile. I didn't think I would ever see you smile again, much less one that big. Someone's in love." Kakashi said as he sat back and turned so he could face Sasuke better.

" _I know it's probably not right, but I love them both. We all love each other so much that picking one over the other felt like part of us were dying inside."_

"I'm not going to lie, people will have problems with it. But, where love is concerned, there is no such thing as untraditional. The greatest feeling a person could ever feel is love. I've been in love just once, but it changed my world. I want you to feel that. I want you to be in love and be loved back. A guy, a girl or two guys, I don't care. I care about you being happy and they clearly make you happy. I'm so glad that through all of this darkness you found love. It's amazing Sasuke. How did it happen? Who made the first move?"

" _It's a long story."_

"I got all the time in the world. There is no other place I would rather be than right here with you. Take all the time you need. I know it's probably frustrating for you to have to communicate this way, but I promise I am going to teach you three how to properly sign and then you'll be amazed at how easy it will be for you to talk to each other."

" _That would be nice. Itachi taught us, but he only knew the alphabet. It was better than nothing. I couldn't exactly have a notebook and pencil with me everywhere I went. It would be nice not to have to spell out every single word."_

"I'll teach you and you'll pick it up quick. Tell me the story Sasuke. I promise there is no judgement over here. We will always be able to talk about anything."

" _It kinda started back that first night we were captured. The leader told us before they left that he would be back in the morning and we would all be raped. That they were going to take our virginity."_

"Oh son. I'm so sorry. So sorry." Kakashi said with a great pain in his voice. It was bad enough that Sasuke had been tortured, but to have been raped, Kakashi's heart was breaking.

" _We tried to get out, but there was no handle on the inside of the door and the cement blocks, we couldn't move them. We were trapped. It didn't help that the collars not only blocked our chakra but made us weaker so we couldn't fight our way out. We knew you all would be looking for us, but we had no idea how long it would take. It was my idea. It was logical."_

"What was?"

" _When I was younger my father always said that you never give your captors what they want. They wanted our virginity. It was a logical idea to take that from them. But in practice."_

"It wasn't that well thought out. You suggested that you all have sex and give your virginity to each other. Your captors might never know, but you would and you would have taken what they wanted from them. It was very logical. I would expect nothing less from you. But how did it go in the practical sense?"

" _I realised my error once it was out there. Shikamaru understood what I meant, he could see the logic behind him, but he could also see the flaw in it. Kiba was freaked. Somehow though we all agreed to do it. We agreed that if one of us needed to stop then we would without hesitation. We all had to agree to continue on or we didn't do it. We all agreed to give and receive each time so it was fair and even. Kiba suggested that we take it one base at a time and stop in between to talk and lighten the mood. So we did."_

"How was it? You three hadn't even kissed anyone before. It must have been awkward and terrifying for all of you. Especially you, you weren't one for touching."

" _It was hard. It was awkward and uncomfortable. But it got easier. Sort of. The first two bases weren't too bad. A little weird at first but it was ok. In between Kiba made sure to ask us these stupid questions so we could get to know each other better. Like our favorite food or any hobbies. Favorite tv genre that type of thing. Just stupid questions to make it easier. And it did. The last two bases were more awkward and harder, but only at first. It's like our minds shut off and we just felt. Does that make sense?"_

"It makes perfect sense Sasuke. Your bodies took over and your mind was too busy feeling the pleasure. That's how it always is for someone's first time and even your first time with a new boyfriend or girlfriend. It obviously was enjoyable for you three." Kakashi said with a teasing smile.

" _Surprisingly yes. Definitely learned something new about myself that night. Even the questions in between got deeper. We started talking about growing up and spending Christmas together. They couldn't believe that I was never allowed to celebrate growing up with the Clan. Then after they died I didn't. The more bases we covered the more connected we felt and wanted to know more deeper things about the other two. It was nice. Talking to someone my age about different things. I was never good at social situations or small talk. That night changed things between us. And it made the morning a little more bearable."_

"So they did rape you three." Kakashi said he had hoped that maybe it was just a scare tactic.

" _Ya. Once for Shika and Kiba. Once for me in that room but they dragged me off to another room and they took turns. They did stuff that I can't talk about. Just for that first day. But it was hours. They never asked, Shika and Kiba, they just knew. Even to this day they don't ask me about it. If there is something new they want to try we always talk about it first to make sure I'm ok with it. They've been really good. I couldn't have survived without them."_

"Good. I'm glad they are understanding that is very important when you are in a relationship, especially when it's about what you do in the bedroom. How did you decide to be together?"

" _It wasn't until twenty months ago. That first year was really hard. It wasn't even just dealing with the trauma of it all. My emotions are heightened and after hiding my emotions or not allowing myself to feel it was overwhelming. There were so many emotions I was feeling during the day that I didn't know what they were or how to deal with them. Kiba was really good with me in that sense. He's an emotional person himself so he knew how to help me deal with them. How to help me identify what they were and why I was feeling that way. He taught me some ways to cope better so I could handle and be in control of my emotions. They were always helping me. They made sure I drank enough blood. They made sure I was sleeping. They went through their own trauma, but they still made sure that I was right there with them healing as well. It all changed that night."_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It was just after three in the morning when Shikamaru woke up. He was curled up in bed next to Kiba. They had started to fool around three months ago. It wasn't anything serious and they hadn't done anything more than giving head to the other. They didn't have sex with each other, not yet. Sasuke wasn't aware of it. They didn't know how to tell him and part of them felt like they were betraying him. They both had feelings for Sasuke and they both knew it. But it wasn't that simple to tell Sasuke. He was still dealing with his own trauma. Having a conversation like this wouldn't have been easy and they had no idea how to even have a conversation like that. They were both together, but they wanted Sasuke with them. It wasn't normal. Shikamaru sat up as he thought he heard something. At the movement Kiba woke up already on alert.**_

" _ **What's wrong Babe?" Kiba asked.**_

" _ **I thought I heard something."**_

 _ **Kiba was quiet for a moment as he listened and then he heard it. "It's the shower. He must of had another nightmare."**_

" _ **We should check on him. You know how he can get." Shikamaru said worried about Sasuke's mindframe. They had often found Sasuke in the shower in the middle of the night scrubbing himself raw.**_

 _ **Kiba gave a nod and they both made their way out of Kiba's room and towards the bathroom. Shikamaru knocked and called out, but there was no answer. Shikamaru opened the door and they both could see Sasuke's shadow on the curtain. He was sitting on the floor of the tub with his legs up to his chest. The water was hitting him and based on the level of steam in the room it was completely on hot. Kiba called out as he pulled back the curtain, but once again Sasuke didn't respond. Shikamaru went and turned the water off as they both got a good look at Sasuke's face. His eyes were completely blank.**_

" _ **Shit. Sasuke, come on snap out of it." Kiba said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, but it did nothing.**_

" _ **He's really deep." Shikamaru said with concern.**_

" _ **He's been here for a while. His skin is red and I can feel the heat radiating off from him."**_

" _ **Let's get him in his room. We need to snap him out of it."**_

 _ **Kiba grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sasuke before he went and picked him up bridal style and carried him into Sasuke's room with Shikamaru right behind him. Kiba placed Sasuke down on his bed and they both sat down as well.**_

" _ **Sasuke. Can you hear me?" Shikamaru tried as he gave Sasuke a small shake by his shoulders. Still nothing.**_

" _ **What do we do? It never takes him this long to snap out of it. He normally does when we touch him."**_

" _ **I don't know. Whatever he saw must have been really bad." Shikamaru kept rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke's arm to try and get some response out of him, but nothing.**_

 _ **Kiba let out a sigh before he placed his hands on the side of Sasuke's face by his chin and leaned in for a kiss. He just pressed his lips against Sasuke's real gentle to try and snap him out of it. They had never done it like this before, but Kiba really had no other idea in him. It took a moment but Sasuke's lips pressed back just slightly. Kiba pressed harder and sure enough Sasuke slowly snapped out of it and was kissing Kiba right back. After a moment Kiba pulled back and spoke.**_

" _ **Sorry. You were pretty deep in your mind. It was the only way I could think of to snap you out of it."**_

 _ **Sasuke looked at Kiba for a moment before he leaned in and captured Kiba's lips this time. Kiba didn't even hesitate to kiss him back. He licked at Sasuke's lips asking for entrance and once it was given he didn't waste a second of it. Shikamaru sat there just watching as Kiba and Sasuke kissed. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't ignore how good it felt to watch them. Once Sasuke pulled back he turned to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru went to get off the bed, figuring now was the time to leave, but Sasuke stopped him. Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Shikamaru's neck and pulled him in for his own kiss. Kiba moaned as he watched them making out. Shikamaru and Sasuke's tongues dancing with each other. It was hot. He missed the sight of it. When they pulled back the three of them looked at each other and they could all see the heat in their eyes.**_

" _ **Same rules apply." Shikamaru said with a heavy voice.**_

 _ **Sasuke and Kiba gave a nod before Kiba pulled Shikamaru in for a heated kiss. Sasuke removed the towel and went to work on removing Shikamaru's shirt, as he was the only one wearing one. They broke their kiss long enough for Shikamaru's shirt to go over his head before Kiba pulled Sasuke in for a kiss as Shikamaru removed his boxers and Sasuke pushed Kiba's down. Once they were all naked Sasuke lowered himself down onto the bed so he had both Shikamaru and Kiba's cocks at the right level. He then placed a hand on each before he licked them both.**_

" _ **Oh fuck." Kiba moaned.**_

 _ **They moved closer to each other to make it easier for Sasuke to give them both treatment. They began to kiss each other as Sasuke took turns taking one of them in his mouth before moving over to the next.**_

" _ **Damn Sas." Shikamaru moaned as Sasuke took him all the way to his base.**_

" _ **Your mouth feels so good." Kiba moaned. "Make us cum baby, then we can fuck you. Make you ours."**_

 _ **Sasuke groaned and his dick pulsed at the idea. Sasuke took Kiba to his base and sucked him harder and faster. He jerked Shikamaru off at the same time, making them both moan. Kiba was the first to cum deep inside of Sasuke's mouth. Once he finished pulsing Sasuke moved and took Shikamaru deep as well. Shikamaru gave a hard moan as he came within a minute. Shikamaru pulled Sasuke in for a kiss not bothered by tasting himself and Kiba on Sasuke's tongue.**_

" _ **I'll get the lube." Kiba said as he quickly got off the bed and ran to his room. He had picked it up a couple of weeks ago just in case him and Shikamaru did anything.**_

 _ **When he came back into the room Sasuke was on his back with Shikamaru between his legs still kissing. Kiba placed the lube down on the bed and Shikamaru broke the kiss.**_

" _ **You sure?" Shikamaru asked.**_

" _ **Make me yours." Sasuke signed.**_

" _ **I read something. I think we should try it. It would let you have both of us inside of you at the same time. You ok with that?" Kiba asked.**_

 _ **Sasuke just gave a nod and they could see he was excited at the idea.**_

" _ **We need to really stretch you to make sure you can take both of us deep inside of you." Kiba said as he opened the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. "Turn over, it'll be easier with your sweet ass in the air."**_

 _ **Sasuke easily turned over and got on his hands and knees. He lowered himself so his elbows were against the bed, making his ass stick out. Kiba circled his index finger around Sasuke's hole getting it wet before he slowly pushed it in. Sasuke knew he needed to relax as he knew it would feel good in a minute. This was Kiba and Shikamaru, they would never hurt him. Shikamaru bent down and took Sasuke's cock in his mouth. Causing Sasuke to let out a pant. Kiba added a second finger and started to stretch Sasuke out.**_

" _ **I can't wait to get inside of you. I've been wanting to feel you since that night. You are going to feel so good around my cock baby." Kiba said as he started to truly stretch Sasuke and search for his sweet spot.**_

 _ **Sasuke groaned and gripped the bedsheets. Sasuke threw his head back and Kiba knew he had hit his sweet spot. Kiba made sure he aimed for the spot as he added a third finger. Shikamaru kept his mouth around Sasuke, slowly teasing him. He had learnt a few things over the last few months with Kiba. Kiba knew if they were both going to be in Sasuke he needed to add a fourth finger to make sure Sasuke was fully stretched, especially with how large he was. Kiba was glad that it didn't hurt Sasuke when he did add the final finger as Shikamaru had him right on the edge. Sasuke was a panting mess as his legs shook with the need to release.**_

" _ **He's ready Babe." Kiba said to Shikamaru.**_

 _ **Shikamaru stopped teasing Sasuke and gave him a deep and hard suck. Sasuke gave a long groan as he came down Shikamaru's throat. Shikamaru easily swallowed the load before he moved to kneeling next to Sasuke.**_

" _ **How do we do this?" Shikamaru asked.**_

" _ **Sasuke will be on his side. I'll face him and you will be behind him. I'll enter first as I'm bigger then you will." Kiba said as he slowly slid his fingers out of Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sasuke moved so he was laying on his right side. Kiba moved so he could lay on his left side. He moved Sasuke's right leg so it was underneath him and placed Sasuke's other leg over his hips to give them a better angle. Shikamaru went and laid down behind Sasuke and kissed the back of his neck.**_

" _ **You ready for us baby?" Kiba asked.**_

 _ **Sasuke just gave a nod, but Kiba didn't see any hesitation in him. Kiba lined himself up at Sasuke's hole and slowly pushed in. It wasn't too bad, because he had really stretched Sasuke out. Kiba still took it slow and took Sasuke's pants and groans as a good thing. Once he was all the way buried inside of Sasuke he looked over at Shikamaru and gave a nod.**_

" _ **I'll go slow and if it hurts too much just say stop."**_

 _ **Sasuke gave a nod and turned his head to kiss Shikamaru to reassure him. Shikamaru slowly pushed himself inside of Sasuke. It was tight, really tight, but he was able to get his tip in and that caused all three of them to groan. Slowly Shikamaru moved inch by inch until he was also fully buried inside of Sasuke. They were already sweaty and shaky with the feel of them all being connected.**_

" _ **Holy shit. So tight." Kiba said as he kissed along Sasuke's neck. Sasuke groaned and threw his head back to allow Kiba easier access.**_

" _ **Let us know when you are ready to move." Shikamaru said not wanting to rush this. This could seriously hurt Sasuke if they weren't careful.**_

 _ **Sasuke quickly signed that he was ready. And Shikamaru was the first one to slowly start to pull out. Once he was almost all the way Kiba began to slowly move as Shikamaru pushed back in. It took them a few tries to get the timing down, but soon they had it so that one of them was pushing into Sasuke at all times. They both aimed for his sweet spot and they knew they hit it. Sasuke's mouth opened like he was screaming, but no sound came out.**_

" _ **Shit this feels so good." Shikamaru moaned as he picked up his pace, encouraging Kiba to move faster with him.**_

" _ **So tight. So fucking hot." Kiba moaned.**_

 _ **Sasuke couldn't stop panting and groaning. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have them both inside of him. He felt his fangs coming out and he couldn't stop it. He turned his head into his arm to try and hide them and Kiba seeing his eyes yellow. Sasuke had felt the urge to bite before, it was a pretty regular thing for him, but he had never felt the urge this strongly before. He wanted to sink his fangs into them and taste their blood. It was wrong. Sasuke fought to get his fangs back, but the pleasure only intensified his need.**_

" _ **Hey don't hide from us." Kiba said as he moved his hands and turned Sasuke's head to face him. He knew that Sasuke was trying to hide his fangs and eyes, but he didn't care about them. It was part of who Sasuke was and Kiba accepted that. Just like Shikamaru had. It was just another piece that made up Sasuke.**_

 _ **They slowed their pace down as Shikamaru kissed the back of Sasuke's neck.**_

" _ **You don't have to hide them from us Sasuke. We care about you and accept exactly who you are. They don't bother us, so don't let them bother you." Shikamaru said.**_

" _ **You want to bite us. Taste us. The books talked about it. That need during sex. Its ok. You can bite me." Kiba said as he picked up his pace again. Shikamaru joining him.**_

 _ **Sasuke groaned and they both knew he was close to the edge. They both were as well. Kiba moved so he's mouth was right against Sasuke's but not touching.**_

" _ **It's ok. Bite me baby. Taste me while I cum deep inside this ass. While we make you ours."**_

 _ **Sasuke hissed as he fought for control. Kiba brought Sasuke's mouth close to his neck and Sasuke could hear Kiba's blood flowing through his veins. It was too much for him. He slowly sank his fangs into Kiba's neck and gave a hard pull. Kiba screamed as he came hard and deep inside of Sasuke like he had never came before. He couldn't stop the look of complete bliss at the high that overtook him. He continued to cum as Sasuke continued to take long pulls from him. After a few pulls Sasuke pulled his fangs out and licked the excess blood. Kiba continued to pulse as his body just floated.**_

" _ **What's it like?" Shikamaru asked as he was close to exploding himself.**_

" _ **Let him bite you." Was all Kiba could get out.**_

" _ **I'm gonna cum. Bite me baby."**_

 _ **Shikamaru lowered his head and Sasuke turned his so he could sink his fangs into Shikamaru's neck. The second he did Shikamaru gave a small scream as he came hard. He instantly knew what Kiba was talking about. His whole body was floating. He couldn't think all he could feel was the pleasure flooding through him. He could vaguely make out Kiba jerking Sasuke off to make sure he came. Sasuke released his fangs with a groan as he came as well. The three of them were all floating. They couldn't do anything. They couldn't move. They allowed their bliss to take them into the darkness as they fell asleep.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"What happened that night?" Kakashi asked very interested in how this relationship was started.

" _They had been messing around with each other for about three months. I didn't know. It wasn't anything too intense, they hadn't had sex. They didn't tell me because they didn't know how I would react. Later on I found out that they both had feelings for me still and wanted me to be with them, but they didn't know how I felt after everything that happened to me. They were asleep in Kiba's room. I was in the shower again. I took a lot of showers, but that night I blocked the world out. I flipped the switch."_

"The switch? What switch?"

" _Something I learnt in the Clan. To prepare you for being a ninja within the Clan they would teach you how to block out the pain if you were ever captured and tortured. The Clan was big on it. Any Uchiha that broke during torture, that made a sound and survived they would be punished by the Clan. Some were even whipped or stoned to death in the Clan centre with the whole Clan watching."_

"Sasuke, you never told me that. Did you see any of it?" Kakashi asked furious that Sasuke was surrounded by that.

" _A couple of times. It was terrible. Itachi did his best to protect me from that type of stuff. It's why he taught me how to flare my chakra, so he knew that he could get to me if I needed help. I never had to growing up, but we practiced it all the time. At the age of three the boys begin to be trained on flipping their switches. It's the best way I can describe it, but you turn your mind off to everything around you. You don't move, you don't feel, you just exist. They start by locking you in a closet for days at a time to get your eyes and mind used to the dark. No food, no water, no contact at all. My father would do it and even tape my mouth shut and tie me up to make it more realistic. Once you get used to the darkness the next step is for you to flip your switch while being hurt. It starts off small with beatings and then it goes up from there to make sure you don't snap out of it."_

"Your father would actually do this to you. Did he ever physically hurt you?"

" _Every week. Sometimes more than once depending on if I had to heal in between. He would drown me, beat me, choke me, cut me, he hung me once as he beat me. He said it was his responsibility. He wasn't going to have a weak son, not with him being the Clan leader. He expected Itachi to do it as well, but he never did. He said he would, but then he would take me to this hidden spot in the forest and we would be there for the day relaxing or he would teach me something. That was just life in the Clan. Always training, never any holidays or celebrations unless it was about power. You ate everything healthy and never junk. It was normal to me."_

"That's not a good normal Sasuke. He had no right to do that to you. It was abuse, not tradition or a responsibility." Kakashi was furious that Sasuke had gone through that and at such a young age. He was such a sweet kid. Kakashi couldn't ever imagine raising his hand to Sasuke much less torture him.

" _I know. I didn't at first, but Shika and Kiba had helped me with that one. Anyways, that night the nightmare was so bad that I flipped it without even realising it. They found me in the shower with it turned all the way up on hot. They got me out, but I still wasn't with them. Kiba gave me an innocent kiss. They had tried everything else to wake me up. It worked. We all reconnected you could say that night and have been together ever since."_

"By reconnected you mean slept together." Kakashi said teasingly.

" _Yes and I know what you are probably going to say that we are too young to be having sex or anything serious."_

"Stop right there. I was not going to say that. You three have been on your own to deal with all of this. You have created a home here. Age is only a number. How old someone is is based on their mind. You three are very mature and much older than your age. Your relationship has grown quickly because of your circumstances. You live together it's only natural that you would grow closer and progress faster. There's nothing wrong with that as long as you three are happy with each other and how things are. And I can tell by that smile on your face whenever you think of them or talk about them that you are happy. That you three are madly in love."

" _Kiba says we're soulmates, but instead of just one person our souls were made for two. I like that. They've taught me so much."_ Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"Like what?"

" _Kiba, he's really good with emotions and social situations. He's helped me a lot with understanding them. Shikamaru taught me how to play Shogi. Kiba tries but he's terrible at it. They taught me how to live and enjoy life. Four months after we got here it was Christmas time. I had never celebrated it before and it's both of their favorite holiday. We all went out with this axe and cut down a tree a week before Christmas. We went out and bought different decorations for the tree and the house. They bought a CD with Christmas music on it. Kiba, he would sing it at the top of his lungs and we all would dance. I cooked dinner for us, a turkey and stuffing. We had to get a cookbook from the library to figure it out. Then at night we would go out and look at all the homes with decorations all lit up. It was amazing. We became a family. I always cook. They are horrible at it. They always do the dishes. Kiba though, he can bake. He made chocolate chip cookies just last night. He's really good at it. He makes this chocolate cheesecake that is almost better than sex."_

"You Uchiha Sasuke eating sweets. That is one hell of an accomplishment on their part. And I had no idea that you never celebrated Christmas before. I'm glad you got to experience it and I hope you have continued with it."

" _Every year. We seem to decorate more and more each time. When we were captured that first night Kiba asked us about food and I told them that I never ate anything unhealthy. After we got out he made it his mission to get me to try everything that I was never allowed to eat before. Sweets are very good so are fries and burgers. Real burgers, not just chicken or tofu. I could have after the Clan's death, but I couldn't get their voices out of my head telling me it was wrong. They helped me quiet the voices and just learn to be me. I wouldn't have survived without them and I couldn't imagine a world with them not in it. I don't think I would survive."_

"You three are definitely soulmates. That's exactly how it's supposed to feel like. I'm so proud of you son. You could have given in, but with help you were able to move forward and be happy. That's all I want for you, to be loved and happy. I don't know what is going to happen with the Council or if you even want to come back. But just know that no matter what you decide I will support you fully. And if you three do decide to come back you will always have a place with me. All of you if you wish. That room is still yours. I love you."

" _I love you too Dad. And I don't know what will happen now. I guess we need to figure that out. Itachi figured it out for us last time. He took care of it all. We had no idea what to do or where to go. We didn't know how we would get blood or a place to live. He took care of it all and we let him. "_

"After everything the three of you went through, son I would have been shocked if any of you could do more than get dressed in the morning. You weren't supposed to have to figure any of this out. It was never supposed to happen to any of you."

" _I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but I didn't know what would happen if I did. I didn't want you to hate me or for you to get hurt by looking into it. It's such a mess. I don't know what to do Dad."_

"Do you want to go in and we can talk about it, see what we can come up with?"

" _Ya, we probably should."_

"It'll be ok. We can figure it out. And remember, if you don't want to go back to Konoha, you don't have to." Kakashi said not wanting Sasuke to feel obligated to going back to Konoha if he didn't want to. The three of them had made a home here and it was a great home. He didn't want Sasuke in a place where he wouldn't be happy.

Sasuke just gave a nod and they both stood up and headed back inside. They saw that Sakura was reading through the notebooks to try and get her mind wrapped around what was going on with Sasuke. Naruto was sitting there explaining to Shikamaru and Kiba what had been going on in Konoha.

"Everyone is doing ok. They are either Chounin or Jonin in Neji's case. I'm just a Genin, I was away for all of the exams training with Jiraiya. Akamaru has gotten really big. Your sister has been training him. Shikamaru, your parents I haven't really seen." Naruto said with a small shrug.

"They have been trying to keep busy from what Asuma has said." Kakashi said trying not to make them feel bad. They did the only thing they thought they could do.

"You haven't spoken with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I haven't since the funeral." In truth Kakashi and both Shikamaru and Kiba's families didn't get along. They blamed Kakashi for Sasuke killing their sons and Kakashi blamed them for believing the lies about Sasuke. They avoided each other since then.

"What's the plan here? You can't just stay dead forever." Naruto asked.

"That's something we need to work out." Kakashi said, as he went and sat back down and Sasuke did the same in his original spot. He gave both his boyfriends a warm smile to let them know everything was ok.

"How though? If the Council is the reason behind their kidnapping and false death, they won't just allowed them to come back." Sakura said.

"What do you mean if the Council is the reason?" Kiba said with anger in his voice.

"We're not lying." Shikamaru said getting upset as well.

"I'm not saying you are, but all you have is the word of criminals. You don't know that they are behind this for certain." Sakura said.

"Except when Itachi went to see Danzo he told Itachi that we got kidnapped by Orochimaru. He told Kakashi and our parents that Sasuke left to join forces with the Sound to justify the kill on sight order." Shikamaru said.

"And they could only know those pieces of information if Danzo was in contact with the leader of the group. They knew I was in a cell when no one else did. This leader could only get his information from Danzo. We have no reason to believe otherwise." Kakashi said.

"Ok, but that is only the Council. No way the Hokage would go along with something like this." Naruto said.

"I don't know. She didn't even fight for Sasuke's life. She could have overruled the Council and made it so he was arrested to be questioned at least. She had no problem ordering his death without question. She either hates the Uchiha Clan that much or she was in on it." Kakashi pointed out.

"But how we do we know which one it is?" Naruto asked.

"That is what we need to figure out. And if Sasuke's condition should stay hidden or not." Kakashi said.

"Konoha has already heard about these deaths. Eventually someone will come looking for us if they continue. Eventually someone will figure out that Sasuke is a vampire." Shikamaru said.

"He shouldn't have to hide it anyways. People can get over it. It's the Council that I'm worried about. How do we stop them from throwing Sasuke in a cell?" Kiba asked.

"The only way to get the Council to let it go is by making sure they know what they have to lose. You have to pose as a bigger threat against them if they go after you." Kakashi answered.

"Like what Itachi did when Sasuke was little. After he killed the Clan he threatened the Council he would kill them if they ever did anything to hurt him. The Council and the Third agreed." Kiba said.

"Exactly." Kakashi said.

" _Itachi?"_ Sasuke suggested.

"He was worried about the Akatsuki finding out though. I don't think that's changed." Kiba said.

" _But if we don't kill them it won't draw attention. Couldn't Itachi compel them to tell the truth? If the Hokage isn't involved she could put them in jail. Itachi would still be safe."_

"Couldn't he have done that three years ago then?" Kiba asked.

"We weren't ready then for it. It could work assuming the Hokage isn't involved and she takes the confessions seriously." Shikamaru said.

"What idea is this?" Sakura asked.

"Have Itachi compel the truth out of the Council in front of the Hokage. She could then put them in jail and clear Sasuke's name." Shikamaru answered.

"Won't she just think Itachi is controlling them?" Naruto asked.

"Not if he just compelled them to tell the truth. They would have to until he told them not to. It's the same thing as a truth serum that interrogators use, only no drug necessary." Shikamaru answered.

"What if the Hokage is involved?" Kakashi asked.

"Could compel her to forget about everything. Or to step down and leave the village. It's not a perfect scenario but it could work. Assuming we can get Itachi to agree to it." Kiba said.

"We're gonna need to talk to him and see what he thinks and feels about it all. We also have that war coming soon with the Akatsuki. He's got a lot on his plate right now." Shikamaru said.

"Do you have a way of getting a hold of him?" Kakashi asked.

"We can send a message to him. We also know where the base is, so if we do decide to go back we can speak to him around there. He usually gets back pretty quickly though." Shikamaru said.

" _I'll write the letter and send it off."_ Sasuke signed before he got up and went to the kitchen to write the letter at the island. He would have a hawk carry it to Itachi and then they could go from there.

"What do we do if Itachi says no? Is there a backup plan?" Naruto asked.

"We could threaten to expose them. They would have documentation on the Clan's massacre and trying to kill Sasuke. Plus we are actually alive. They would have to prove that their evidence was real and the bodies weren't made by some jutsu they did. Sasuke being a vampire would be the hard part." Shikamaru answered.

"That would depend on if Tsunade is involved in this or not." Kakashi said.

"But I live there. You could argue that my Nine Tails holds a greater threat than Sasuke being a vampire." Naruto said.

Sasuke whistled and everyone turned to look at him.

" _I knew it."_

"Yes you did Love." Kiba said with a small chuckle.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke told us that first night we were captured that he thought you had the Nine Tails inside of you. He read about it from one of the books in the Uchiha Temple. He was right." Shikamaru explained.

"How did you figure it out?" Sakura asked.

"He started to figure it out back in the Land of Waves. He knew that Naruto couldn't do fire jutsu and there was no way he would have been able to melt the ice mirrors with that kind of power on his own. He found this book in the Uchiha Temple about the Nine Tails and how Naruto's mother and grandmother had it sealed inside of them. He figured that Naruto had it sealed inside when his mother died giving birth to him." Kiba explained.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

" _I hadn't figured out how to ask you. I didn't really know if I was even allowed to say anything."_

"He said he didn't know how to ask you or if he was even supposed to say anything about it." Kakashi interpreted.

"Oh, ya I guess that would have been hard to bring up. It's totally cool though, most people know about it and no one's given me a hard time for it. I'm sure they won't give you a hard time either." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"We can figure out how to get you three back into Konoha. We can figure it all out, but we only need to do that if you three want to be back there. That's something the three of you need to speak about and decide." Kakashi said.

"Why wouldn't they want to come back? That's their home." Naruto said.

"Their families are there. They can't just keep letting them believe they are dead." Sakura added.

"They have to decide what is right for them and their lives. Our job is to support them regardless of what they decide." Kakashi said before he turned his attention to the three boys. "If you decide to stay here and keep it a secret, we will make sure it stays a secret. We'll respect your decision and do what we can to make sure your lives aren't disrupted."

"We appreciate that. It's something we'll talk about and have an answer for tomorrow. You all are welcome to stay here. We have two extra bedrooms." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke summoned his hawk as Kakashi answered. "Thank-you that would be nice."

"Can we ask questions now? Because I have like a hundred of them." Naruto asked with a huge smile.

Sasuke sent his hawk away and gave a nod as he sat back down at the counter.

"Can you fly? Do you turn into a bat? Can you turn people into vampires? Can you eat other food? Do you have a demon inside of you? Will you live forever? Can you eat garlic or does that hurt you? What about crosses?" Naruto fired off and it was clear he had been dying inside to ask them.

They all gave a chuckle and Sasuke gave him a warm smile.

"Clearly you haven't been holding those in." Kiba said teasingly.

"Come on, he's a vampire. How awesome is that?" Naruto said excitedly.

"I'm going to need some time to get to awesome, but it's interesting. And to answer you one question, he doesn't have a demon inside of him. He was made through science." Sakura said.

"Ok, but what about the other stuff?" Naruto pressed.

"There's a lot we probably don't know and we won't know until it comes up. There's not exactly much knowledge out there. Sasuke and Itachi are the only ones in the world. But no, he doesn't fly or turn into a bat. But he can jump really high, like to the top of those trees out there without even trying. He has added strength and speed. If he moved at top speed it would be a blur and he can travel distances in hours that would normally take days." Shikamaru started.

"So cool." Naruto said amazed already.

"He can eat normal food, but his taste buds have changed we've noticed on some things. Like milk or juice he can't drink them, but he can have things that have milk cooked into them. He can eat garlic without a problem and holy objects don't bother him." Kiba finished.

"He is immortal. Once he turns twenty-one he won't age or grow. But he does have two ways that can kill him. His head gets cut off or set on fire. He does have a weakness to vervain, it's a plant. It's like acid to him. If he drinks it, it will burn his mouth and throat. If it is injected into him it will make him weak and it could be very dangerous for him if it is in his system for too long or a great amount of it." Shikamaru said.

"Can he do what Itachi did and make someone else a vampire?" Kakashi asked.

"He can. His blood also has great healing abilities. If you drink his blood it will heal your wounds, even ones that are potentially fatal." Shikamaru answered.

"It's come in handy on a couple of occasions where Shika or me were hurt from a fight in the start." Kiba added.

"Wait, you've drank his blood before?" Naruto asked shocked.

"We drink some every day just in case. If you die with vampire blood in you, you will awake in transition. It's a decision we made together about six months into living here. We weren't in a relationship then, but Kiba and I made the decision to come back as vampires should we die."

"We drink his blood in the morning to protect us throughout the day. It's also kept us healthy too. We haven't gotten even a cold since we started to do that." Kiba added.

"What's it taste like?" Naruto asked.

"There's a slight copper taste to it. You get used to it." Kiba said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you would drink his blood. That seems extreme, but I can also see how valuable that would be in a hospital. Your blood Sasuke could save a lot of lives." Sakura said interested in what it could do for her patients.

"You ok Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with concern as Sasuke seemed to be biting down on his thumb.

Sasuke's head snapped up and Kiba walked over to Sasuke as him and Shikamaru knew what was wrong.

"They hurting you again?" Kiba asked with concern.

" _I'm fine."_

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"His fangs hurt from time to time. It happened a lot during that first year. It died down, but it seems to be starting up again. Itachi said that it happened to him during his third year. They ache to bite into someone. It's this random urge his body gets where he needs to bite someone in order to make his fangs stop hurting. It can spread to his whole body where it can feel like a fire is growing inside his veins." Shikamaru explained.

"It comes and goes and sometimes it's not too bad. He can use ice to help soothe the pain before it passes. Sometimes it doesn't pass and it gets as bad as Shika said. Do you want some ice Love?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kiba went to grab it.

"You normally let your fangs down to help with the pain Love." Shikamaru said.

" _It's not that bad."_ Sasuke said with a small shake of his head.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba could see he was uncomfortable with the idea of letting his fangs show. They knew it would take Sasuke a little while to get comfortable around other people seeing him with his fangs or drinking blood. Kiba handed Sasuke a small cup with a few ice cubes in it. He leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"You don't have anything to hide from them. If they don't like it, then they can leave. Don't let them make you doubt or feel bad about yourself Love."

Sasuke turned his head and kissed Kiba's cheek as Kiba pulled back. Kiba leaned in and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips, not caring who saw them before he pulled back and gave Sasuke a loving smile. Kiba sat next to Sasuke as Sasuke picked up an ice cube and popped it into his mouth.

"You both call Sasuke Love. Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"In the beginning we would always call each other Baby or Babe. It got a little hard to tell who we were talking to." Shikamaru started.

"So we call Sas Love, Shika is Babe and I'm Baby. It works for us." Kiba finished with a smile.

"That's kinda sweet." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Has anyone given you any trouble in town or do you hide it?" Naruto asked.

"We don't hide anything. People in town are really great here, they have never given us any problems. They don't know about Sasuke being a vampire, but even if they did, they probably wouldn't care. They are really awesome here. We've gone out to the village festivals, the movies, dinner. They have an all ages club here that is so awesome. We go and dance and have never had a problem." Kiba answered.

"It's a small village, but they are very forward thinking and accepting. We haven't come across one person that had a problem with us. And we don't hide anything. We'll hold hands or kiss in public. It's been really great in that sense." Shikamaru added.

"Plus you are on the ocean. I've never seen the ocean before. I can see why you like this place. Maybe you can show us around the village." Naruto suggested.

"Sure. We can grab some lunch there if you want." Shikamaru easily agreed.

"Sounds good." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Is the ice helping Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with concern. He could see the pain in Sasuke's eyes.

Shikamaru and Kiba could as well. Shikamaru walked over to his boyfriends and whispered into Sasuke's ear once close enough.

"The ice isn't helping. You need to bite Love."

" _I'll be fine. It'll pass."_

"It won't. You know it will only get worse and if we're going into town you can't be feeling like this. Let's go into the bedroom together. We'll take care of it and then we'll all head out. Don't worry about them." Kiba whispered.

"He's right Love. Don't hurt yourself like this. We love you, that's all that matters." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke let out a sigh before he gave a nod. Him and Kiba stood up and Kiba guided Sasuke to the stairs so they could go up into their bedroom.

"Is he ok?" Naruto asked worried.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to bite and then he'll be ok. He hates these urges. Itachi said he only had them for about three years, but every now and then it still comes up for him. Eventually it will go away, but his body is still dealing with everything and it doesn't help that he's still growing. He'll drink from Kiba and be fine again."

"You actually let him bite you? Drink from you?" Sakura asked shocked that they would cross that line. It seemed so dangerous to her.

"Of course we do. It doesn't bother us. It only hurts if he doesn't care about the person. When he bites us it feels good. You feel kinda high. You're body is just floating. It passes pretty quickly now for us, but that first time we felt like that for hours. He needs blood to survive, we have no problem letting him have some of ours."

"This is a lot for me to take in. It seems so dangerous and crazy to ever let someone bite you like that. Doesn't it freak you out that you both are dating a vampire?" Sakura asked not really understanding how they could ever look past that fact.

"He's not a vampire to us, he's just Sasuke. The man that we are madly in love with. The man that we get to spend all eternity with one day. This is just part of who he is and it doesn't bother us. It would be like you not dating someone because of their hair color. It's always been like that for us, but it's different for us too. We were there for all of the torture. We were there when he died and when he first woke up. We've been there for all of it with him. This is our life, this is normal to us."

"It will take some time for you two to process everything and truly understand. Sasuke is still Sasuke, he just has a few different qualities to him. But so do the both of you. You're not the same person you were three years ago either. Give Sasuke the chance, just like he is with you." Kakashi said calmly.

"Take us some time. Won't it take you some time to adjust to this too?" Naruto asked.

"It's different for me. You lost a friend, I lost a son. But now he's here. Nothing else matters to me besides that. He'll always be my son no matter who he is. I want to know everything about him, this is a part of him that I am happy to learn about." Kakashi explained.

"He's really missed you. We've all missed our families, but he missed you a lot, especially in that first year. He was going through a lot of changes and dealing with a lot from the trauma. It got so bad that Kiba and I had actually talked about sending a letter to you. Maybe we should have. I don't know if what we did was the right thing to do or not, but at the time we didn't know what else to do other than listen to Itachi. We should have probably done something different. We should have let our families know or stormed into Konoha and demanding justice. But we weren't ready. And we were so afraid of what Konoha would do to Sasuke. We let the fear control us. We let it run our decision, so we ran and now three years have gone by. There's no telling how our families will react to all of this now." Shikamaru said.

"I will tell you what I told Sasuke outside. It would have been a miracle if any of you could do more than get dressed in the morning after everything you went through. I don't blame you. I don't hold your actions against any of you. You listened to Itachi because that was all you were able to handle doing. You made the choice to do what was right for you three at that time. You and Kiba had your own trauma to go through. No one can blame you for taking the time that you did. Your parents are just going to be relieved and thrilled to see you. The rest can work itself out. Don't ever apologize for taking the time that you needed to anyone. I would have loved to have been here for Sasuke, for all three of you, but it's ok, because I'm here now. We can figure it all out." Kakashi said honestly with strength to his voice.

"I'm glad you're here. It's nice having an adult around to talk to and someone that can help us plan for the future." Shikamaru said warmly.

"And I will always be here for you three. No matter what." Kakashi said back with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba and Sasuke walked into their bedroom and Kiba closed the door behind him. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him over to their bed. Kiba got on it first and put his back against the headboard while Sasuke went in between Kiba's legs with his back against Kiba's chest. Kiba rolled up his sleeve and moved it so Sasuke could get it as he spoke.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed of this Love. I hate that you feel this way around them. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you should be proud. You don't have anything to hide and screw em if they don't like it."

" _I know, but it's always just been us. It took me sometime to get used to showing you two my fangs or to drink around you. I don't want to lose him."_

"You will never lose him Love. He's your dad. He loves you. He's already seen you drinking from those guys this morning and he didn't care. He's not disgusted by you. Don't hide from him. Don't put that distance between you two."

" _I'll try Baby. It burns."_

"Take what you need. I always got you Love." Kiba said as he lifted his arm.

Sasuke took it and let his fangs finally drop down. Sasuke gave a hiss as he went and sank his fangs into Kiba's arm and gave a pull. Sasuke gave a groan at the relief flooding his body. Kiba gave a moan as he leaned back and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. This wasn't the first time they had done this. During the past twenty months him and Shikamaru had taken turns when Sasuke was like this. It didn't bother them at all and they knew Sasuke was in pain from it. This wasn't about anything sexual, it was about helping Sasuke relieve his pain, just like he would do for them. Kiba and Shikamaru also liked the connection it gave them. It brought the three of them closer and that was something they all enjoyed. Sasuke drank from Kiba slowly for roughly ten minutes. He didn't take too much, just made sure the pulls were slow so his urge would pass. After Sasuke knew he was ok again for a few days he released his fangs and licked at Kiba's wound before he gave Kiba's arm a kiss.

" _Thank-you Baby."_

"Anytime Love. Feel better?"

" _Much. Are you ok? I didn't take too much right?"_

That was always Sasuke's concern. That he would take too much from one of them, but they always assured him that he didn't.

"I'm alright. You ready to get back out there and head into town?"

Sasuke just gave a nod before he moved and gave Kiba a kiss. Kiba easily kissed him back for a moment before Sasuke pulled back. Sasuke gave him a warm loving smile before he moved off the bed. Kiba pulled his sleeve back down and together they made their way back downstairs to join the others.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked them both.

"We're good. So town?" Kiba asked.

"Whenever you are ready." Kakashi answered.

"We're good." Kiba said back.

They all went and got their shoes on and once they were ready they headed out to go and explore the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at the house not too long after four that evening. They had spent the afternoon going around the village and seeing the different sites. It had felt good to Sasuke to show Kakashi around the village that had become a home to him.

"Man this town is beautiful. At first I didn't get the name Rose Falls, but now it makes sense. All the roses everywhere and that hidden little waterfall. This is a great village." Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

Naruto and Sakura both had a couple of shopping bags. They had picked up a few things at some of the shops. It was a great town and the three of them loved being here.

"The people are so accepting too. I know you said they were, but to see it is amazing. They don't even hesitate around you." Sakura said.

"It's a great village. I'm glad the three of you have been able to live here. It's helped in your recovery, that is made very clear." Kakashi said warmly. He didn't know if the boys would be coming back with them or not, but he at least felt better now that he had gotten to see the village they had been living in. And it was truly an amazing village for someone to be living in, especially in their situation.

"Ya we weren't sure at first but everyone is great. And the village is smaller, but it's pretty modernized with the club and the shops. We didn't expect to like it, but we really do." Kiba said as he went over to the fridge to get some blood for Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke needed to get some into him.

"How long does it normally take for you to hear back from Itachi?" Sakura asked as she went and sat down on the couch.

"Not too long. He'll probably be here tomorrow to discuss it. He would normally just write back, but this isn't something he's going to want to not talk about. Don't be surprised if he's on edge around you three." Shikamaru answered.

"It'll be fine. He's protective of Sasuke and now you both as well. He'll be alright once he sees that we don't wish to hurt you or risk your lives." Kakashi said. He wasn't worried about Itachi. He knew that Itachi had one hell of a bite on him, but his bark was always worse. He had always been like that and that was something Kakashi was used to.

" _What do you want for dinner? Spaghetti still?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Do you guys mind spaghetti for dinner?" Kiba asked as he warmed up the blood in the microwave.

"Sounds good." Naruto easily agreed and he plopped down on the couch.

"It's fine with me." Sakura said warmly.

"Do you want any help getting it ready?" Kakashi offered.

" _Sure if you want. These two can't cook if their lives depended on it."_ Sasuke said with a loving smile to his two boyfriends.

Kakashi gave a chuckle as he spoke. "They are lucky to have someone cook for them then."

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"That Shikamaru and Kiba can't cook." Kakashi answered as he went over into the kitchen to help Sasuke with dinner.

"It's true we are lost causes. But I can at least bake." Kiba said proudly as he handed Sasuke the glass.

Sasuke took the glass and looked down at it. He was hungry and he knew he should drink it, but drinking it around Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto made him feel uncomfortable. Sasuke placed the glass down on the counter as he went and started to grab what he needed to make spaghetti. Kiba and Shikamaru noticed what Sasuke had done and they gave each other a look of concern. Sasuke was comfortable with who he is around each other, but that didn't mean he would be comfortable with who he is around other people. The problem was, Sasuke needed blood to survive. He couldn't not drink it, too much was counting on Sasuke's blood intake.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, why don't we show you the beach area?" Kiba suggested.

"Oh yes please." Sakura said.

"Ya I've never seen the ocean before." Naruto said as he got up off the couch.

The four teenagers made their way out of the house and once the back door was closed Kakashi turned his full attention to Sasuke.

"You should drink your blood."

" _I'm fine right now."_

"So that's what we're going to do now? We're going to both pretend like you don't need to drink blood to survive? You're not going to drink blood around me? That's the plan?" Kakashi asked slightly annoyed.

Sasuke looked down and it was clear to Kakashi that Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He knew it sounded silly, but it didn't make drinking the blood around Kakashi any easier.

"Sasuke, look at me." Kakashi said gently as he went over closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his eyes up, but had a hard time keeping the contact. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's chin and made sure he was looking at him.

"I know you need to drink blood in order to continue living. I don't care Sasuke." Kakashi reached over and picked up the glass as he continued. "This is what keeps you alive. This is what keeps you here, keeps us talking, keeps me being able to see you and hug you. This is what keeps you with me, with all of us. I don't care what is in this glass. I don't care if you go around drinking from criminals. All I care about is you being alive. I love you. So don't you dare hide anything like this from me. Don't you dare be embarrassed about it and deny your body what it needs to keep you with me. You are my son and I love you. So please drink the blood like you need to and don't ever think you need to hide it from me. You will never lose me or my love for you."

Sasuke felt his eyes water at Kakashi's words. Sasuke never expected any of this to be happening. He never thought Kakashi would ever accept him. He thought that he lost Kakashi three years ago. This was all a lot to take in. Sasuke gave a shaky nod as he took the glass from Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a warm smile as he went and grabbed a cutting board and knife from the counter so he could help. Sasuke drank some of the blood before he placed the half empty glass down on the counter and began to make dinner.

Sasuke whistled and Kakashi turned to look at him. _"How have the past three years really been like?"_

Kakashi answered as he started to cook the hamburger. "I don't want you to feel guilty. Any of you three. You were kids. You did the only thing you knew to do and you trusted Itachi to handle it and make the right choice for you all. I don't want you to feel bad."

" _We need to know. If we are going to make the decision on what to do we need all of the information that we can get so we can make the right decision. Please Dad."_

"It's been hard. I buried you. Their parents buried their own son. The Council and the Hokage made sure the world knew that you killed them. I refused to believe it. I knew you were being framed and I had no problem telling everyone that every chance I had. I don't get along with the Nara's or Tsume. We avoid each other at every possibility. Sakura started to be trained by the Hokage and Naruto left to be trained by Jiraiya. It was just me. I kept my hounds out searching for anything that might give me a clue to what happened, to who killed you. They never picked up your scent, but it's different now. They wouldn't have known. I've spent the past three years trying to solve your murder and clear your name. In all honesty, it's been hell."

" _I'm so sorry. I should have told you. Sent a letter so you at least knew I was alive. It was wrong not to."_

"You don't have anything to apologise for. Obviously I would have loved to know that you were at least out there somewhere. But I would gladly take the past three years of hell to find you alive, then to spend the rest of my life in hell with you dead. I would gladly go through that pain knowing I still get to have you in my life. I know it's going to be hard if you three do decide to come back. Kiba and Shikamaru's family are going to be relieved that they are alive, but also mad about being kept in the dark. There will be adjustments to everyone's lives. It's why I want you to think about it all and ask yourself what you truly want to do and what will make you happy. That's all I care about, is your happiness. Don't come back to Konoha because you think I want you to be there. I obviously do, but I want you happy more. I can always visit, I can always move here. I don't care. You three have to do what is right for you three."

" _How will we know what the right decision is?"_

Kakashi let out a sigh as he tried to think how he could explain that. "It's not easy to explain. It's more of a feeling. You'll feel it in your gut that it's the right one to make. It's the same as being in the field and you need to decide how to handle a mission. But take comfort in knowing that unlike a mission, this decision is something you can change if it turns out to be the wrong one."

Sasuke gave a nod as he grabbed the glass to drink the rest of the blood. With it gone he placed it in the sink to rinse off before he signed.

" _What has the village been like? Itachi has been keeping us updated on the Akatsuki."_

"It's been quiet. Missions have been steady, but the war is coming. Has Itachi mentioned anything about it?"

" _Not really. He's trying to get members alone so they could be taken out, but it's difficult to do it when you can't guarantee that someone will be there to take them out. He can't risk being caught fighting one of them. Hopefully he'll have some information for us when we see him next."_

"Do you know what they are planning?"

" _Something to do with the tailed beasts. They need all of them before they can bring the original beast back. He didn't get too into it and I don't know if he really knows the whole plan either. I don't get the feeling that their leader likes to share."_

"No I would imagine not. That's ok, we'll figure it out."

They spent the rest of the night enjoying dinner and everyone's company. They had a nice dinner and then spent some time outside with a fire going. It was a warm nightand the water was beautiful with the full moon shining down on it. It was a perfect family night. When it was late enough they all made their way to their own room for the night. Kakashi and Naruto slept in Kiba's old room, while Sakura was in Shikamaru's old room. The three of them had decided to use Sasuke's room to make theirs as it was the biggest. They all got changed and crawled into bed, with Sasuke between them. Sasuke was on his back so he could sign and they would be able to see his hands. This was a position that they had a great deal of practice with.

" _What do you want to do?"_

"That's the question." Kiba said, dropping any certainty from his voice.

"Obviously I want to see my parents. Being able to see them would be amazing."

"It would be great to see my Ma and Hana. But it's not that simple though is it? We're dead. And what about Konoha? We still don't know who we can trust or how we handle what happened and Sasuke's new condition."

" _But does the unknown of Konoha outweigh being able to see your parents? I don't know how I feel about leaving this place and going back there, but this is your family we're talking about. I have Kakashi back in my life, I want the same for you."_

"I want to see them, desperately, but I don't want to put you through any dangers." Shikamaru said, worried about Sasuke's safety.

"Ya, we have no idea what they could try and do to you Love. I don't want either of you hurt or for someone to try and hurt you by going after me. I don't want you to feel guilty about it. Still though, to see my Ma, to be hugged by her again man that would be so amazing." Kiba said.

"Same time though, do we want to be living in Konoha again? This is our home and I love our home. We go to Konoha and it'll be different. We might not be able to live together."

" _Kakashi did say that we could stay with him if we wanted to or we could get our own place together. I love being here, but you both are my home. All I need is you two."_

"That's all we need. As much as I love living here, you both are my home. This is something we have to decide together and do what we think is right, even if it is a hard decision to make." Shikamaru said.

"Pros and cons then. What are the pros of going back outside of our family?"

"Not being classified as dead would be nice."

" _It would be easier to participate in this war if we were in Konoha and not having to hide."_

"That's true we would be able to help Itachi more. We might even be able to coordinate some type of plan so we could take out the members that are sent out alone." Shikamaru said.

"Anything else?"

" _Not that I can think of."_

"Cons then. The Council being a big one and we don't know if we can trust the Hokage ." Shikamaru started them off.

"We don't know how Konoha will handle our return."

" _Or my condition."_

"We don't know how people will react to our three-way relationship either. We all know that Rose Falls is an exception to villages." Shikamaru said.

"Ya everyone here has been amazing. People in Konoha won't all be happy about this. Our parents could be pissed about this."

"There are a lot of cons and unknowns about all of this."

Sasuke moved and sat up so he could face them both.

" _But we're talking about your family. Do the cons and unknowns really outweigh seeing your family again? I love you both, but seeing Kakashi today, seeing the love in his eyes, it was the best feeling I've had in three years since this crazy shit started. I want you to be able to feel that. We know there is no decision to make, we're just afraid to make it. And we shouldn't be. You both should be happy to go home and hug your parents. We've gotten used to hiding. We can't hide anymore."_

"We're being cowards." Kiba said.

"We weren't ready before, but now I think we might be. All we have thought about, dreamed about, was seeing our family again, even just once. We have that chance now and we're letting the unknown make us hesitate."

" _We can figure out the unknown. There's nothing we can't accomplish together. We need to go to Konoha. You need to see your family. And we give it a good try and if it doesn't work then we'll know. But at least everyone will know the truth."_

"We can always come back here if we decide to. I agree. We try to give it our best shot there and if we're miserable then we come back. But at least we'll be able to keep in contact with our families." Shikamaru agreed.

"Then that's what we do. We can leave tomorrow after breakfast if we haven't heard from Itachi by then. We face the fear once and for all." Kiba said with strength.

" _Together."_

"Just like we always have. I love you both." Shikamaru said with love in his voice.

"We love you babe."

Sasuke gave them both a warm smile before he leaned in and kissed Shikamaru first before Kiba. Shikamaru and Kiba then kissed each other before Kiba grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back down between them.

"We can't play, the others will hear us." Shikamaru said.

"I know, but if we are going to be staying at Kakashi's we'll need to learn how to be quiet at some point."

" _Not tonight. We need sleep if we are going to be traveling tomorrow. We have a lot we need to do before we can leave."_

"Ya I guess you are right. Man, it's gonna be a bitch getting everything ready." Kiba said with a groan.

"Ya, but it won't be too bad. The others might help."

"Oh true."

Kiba rolled over so he could wrap his arms around both of his boyfriends.

"Are you ok for blood Love?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just gave a nod and they both knew he was getting tired. The three of them curled up against each other and allowed their bodies to relax. They would have a lot to do tomorrow and it would only bring up more questions, but they were all going back home. They were going to get to see their family and friends again. And that had them all excited for the morning.


End file.
